


Home

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, theyre all roommates, trent has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: trent has depression but hes able to get through it with his boyfriend, best friend, and emotional support alien
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Orange Cassidy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> request para anon on the tumblrs i hope you like it amigo

Orange checks the time on his phone, it’s already almost noon and Trent still hasn’t left his and Kris’s room. It isn't terribly alarming given that everyone in their household's sleep schedule was fucked but Trent is usually up at around eleven on his good days. Orange frowns and slides off the couch. He walks to the door and knocks gently before opening it just a crack. 

“Trent?” Orange looks in to see Trent laying on his bed still, staring at the ceiling. Trent hugs his arms tight around himself and just hums in response. Orange walks in, laying on the bed next to Trent on his side, pulling at Trent’s hip so he’s facing Orange. 

“Hey.” Orange says softly, running a hand through Trent’s hair. Trent closes his eyes at the feeling, sighing and letting go of the tight hold he had on himself before opening his eyes again. 

“Hey.” Trent responds, wrapping his arms around Orange pulling him closer and Orange smiles. 

“Did you take your meds?” Orange asks, nudging his forehead against Trent’s. 

“Yes, I made sure he did.” Kris answers, coming back into the room. 

“Thanks Kris.” Orange turns over his shoulder to address her. She smiles and nods, coming over to boop them both on the nose before leaving them alone again. 

“I’m alright, just feel tired.” Trent explains, looking down between them. Orange leans forward to kiss him on the cheek and along his jaw. 

“That’s okay, we don’t really have to do anything today anyways. Just whatever dumb stuff Chuck suggests.” Orange says in between kisses that have Trent smiling tentatively. 

“Yeah, Chuck’s ideas are dumb.” Orange chuckles his small laugh before leaning back in to capture Trent’s lips. Trent holds onto Orange a little more firmly than before and kisses him back. Trent lingers in the kiss before pulling back and covering his mouth. 

“Sorry, I didn’t brush my teeth yet.” His eyebrows scrunch together, face twisting into an apologetic expression but Orange pulls his hand away from his mouth. 

“You think I care?” Orange smirks and Trent shoves him slightly with a laugh. 

“Gross dude.” Trent sits up while Orange laughs and rolls off the bed. “I need to shower, too probably.” Trent knows it’ll make him feel better and resolves to do it before he can convince himself it’s too hard right now. 

“You know I could help you out with that.” Orange raises his eyebrows and lifts up the bottom of his shirt exposing a small sliver of skin. Trent blushes and looks away. 

"Shut up, get outta my room." Trent shoves Orange again who laughs and holds onto his arm tugging him in again and kissing Trent before he has time to protest. 

"I love you." Orange's tone softens and it has Trent blushing again. 

"I love you, too." Trent's shoulders inch up towards his ears and he ducks his head like he's trying to hide the small smile on his face. Trent's the most adorable person Orange has ever seen and he plants another kiss on his nose before stepping backwards out of the room so he can look at Trent the whole time. 

"Dork." Trent calls after him. 

"Sexy." Orange responds and just knows Trent is embarrassed and blushing all over again. 

"How's our boy doing?" Chuck slings his arm around Orange's shoulders as he enters the kitchen. 

"He’s alright, tired. He’s going to shower now.” Orange nods looking over the stove where Chuck is making bacon. 

“Do you think me threatening to throw him in the tub and scrub his ass helped him start showering more often?” Chuck asks, arm still over Orange’s shoulders as he uses his free hand to flip the bacon. 

“Dude,  _ I  _ have nightmares about that.” Orange shudders and throws Chuck’s arm off him to go grab some juice. Chuck laughs and reaches up in the cabinet to hand Orange a glass. 

Kris walks in the room administering boops before hopping on the counter to sit. 

“How is Trent? He slept for very long last night and then stared at the ceiling for… hmmm… forty three minutes.” Kris nods as she remembers. 

“I think he’s okay,” Orange takes a sip of his juice where he’s sat at the table. “we should do something stupid today.” Chuck immediately brightens up and looks over with a huge smile. 

“Stupid like sit on the couch unmoving for seven hours and only eat oreos or like get drunk and try and do a mini golf course backwards?” Chuck asks. 

“I don’t think I’ve done either of those things.” Kris brings her hand under her chin, trying to understand the scenarios. 

“That’s cause you’re better at being a human than we are.” Chuck shrugs and Orange nods in agreement. 

“Maybe the second one. But without alcohol, we’ll have to ask him, though he might just wanna chill.” Orange inputs and Chuck groans. 

“Dude boring! How are we supposed to explain that we’re fucking up mini golf sober because we’re just assholes?! Except Kris, who's an angel?” He complains and Orange glares. 

"Trent can't drink on his meds, asshole." Orange feels like he has to explain this to Chuck everyday. 

"Doesn't mean  _ I  _ can't drink." Chuck mutters and plates the bacon. He tosses it onto the table along with some eggs that he'd also been cooking. The water to the shower turns off and Trent comes out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 

Orange leans back in his chair and whistles low, very obviously checking Trent out dragging his eyes up and down Trent's body. Trent gets red all the way down his chest where drops of water are rolling down from his hair. 

“Don’t get a boner at the table.” Chuck berates Orange by throwing a napkin at his face. 

“I’m not getting a boner. Yet.” 

“Oh my god, I’m leaving.” Trent quickly ducks into his room, shutting the door loudly. 

“How does he put up with your horny ass?” Chuck shakes his head and Kris laughs behind her hand. Trent comes back out of his room soon after, fully clothed but no less red. 

“Good afternoon, Trent!” Kris greets him brightly from the counter. 

“Hey, Kris.” Trent pauses in front of her to have his nose booped before going to sit by Orange. 

“I know he likes it.” Orange answers Chuck’s question as he moves his legs for Trent to sit. Trent looks at Orange questioning but Orange just pushes a plate towards him. 

“Eat.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks.” Trent tilts his head down to eat and Orange does the same, knowing Trent doesn’t like to feel like he’s being watched. 

“Hey where’s Chuck’s thanks! I made it, this prick just watched as he drank juice!” Chuck pouts. 

“Thanks Chuckie, love you.” Trent shakes his head as Chuck smiles brightly and grabs one of Trent’s hands to kiss. 

“No problem babe, love you too.” 

“I am sorry Chuck, I should have helped.” Kris apologizes with a slight frown and Chuck whips his head to her. 

“Kris you have done nothing wrong ever in your life, never apologize to me.” Chuck says, tone serious. 

“Oh, okay.” Kris tilts her head in slight confusion but doesn’t know how to properly dispute that statement. 

Trent eats while the attention isn’t on him. He knows there is reason to worry about him but he doesn’t like thinking that everyone else’s life has to revolve around  _ him  _ and  _ his  _ mood and  _ his  _ actions. Trent knows they don’t see him like that, like he’s just a bother and he likes that he can just exist without cautious eyes on him unlike with other people. He feels Orange’s hand reach out for his under the table and he squeezes back, feeling a little more alive and present than he did that morning. 

“Trent!” 

“What, yeah?” Trent is shaken out of his thoughts as Chuck very loudly earns his full attention. 

“What kinda stupid do you wanna do today?” Chuck leans over the table with a goofy smile that makes Trent chuckle. 

“Uh, what’re the options?” 

“Trent you can’t remember anything, I tell you the options all the time.” Orange glares at Chuck again, he  _ just  _ forgot Trent couldn’t drink again. 

“Just tell me, asshole.” Trent huffs but feels the corners of his mouth tilt up. 

“One involves oreos.” Kris mentions and Chuck nods. 

“Yup! Thanks Kris, love you forever! Anyways do nothing all day and eat straight shit or terrorize some restaurant or something, I’m not picky about the location.” Chuck shrugs. 

“Um, can we stay here?” Trent shrinks in on himself a bit, not really wanting to be the one to ruin any fun but also not really in the mood to deal with anyone else besides the people he loves here.

“Yeah! Dude I was kinda hoping you’d say that let’s watch some goddamn movies.” Chuck hops up from the table to assume lazy as fuck position on the couch. Trent rolls his eyes but internally sighs, unconsciously squeezing Orange’s hand tighter again. Sometimes he thinks they indulge him just to make him happy even if they’d rather do something else and on his bad days he’ll panic about it. 

“Shall I bring the oreos?” Kris asks, also getting up from the counter to join him. 

“Yes please angel!” Chuck makes grabby hands at them as Kris comes to sit by him. Orange waits for Trent to finish eating, still holding his hand. 

“Hey.” Orange bumps his shoulder into Trent’s and Trent looks over. 

“Hi.” Trent tilts his head waiting for Orange to continue. Orange doesn’t respond right away, just takes a second to look at Trent before smiling. 

“I wanna suck your dick.” Trent adorably chokes on his last piece of bacon and stands abruptly as Orange laughs. 

“I’m breaking up with you.” Trent covers his face, more specifically covering his smile that Orange knows is there anyways. 

“Nooooooo.” Orange whines but is smiling, too. He knows his boy, even on his worst days a shitty horny joke can at least make him smile, and it’s Orange’s favorite sight. 

“Finally! Trent date me!” Chuck opens his arms in invitation on the couch, where he’s taking up most of the space. 

“Hands off Chuck.” Orange shoots yet another glare his way. 

“Fuck you guys, I only love Kris now.” Trent sits next to her and tucks his head against her shoulder. 

“Oh, I love you, too Trent.” Kris smiles warmly at him. Chuck pouts and grabs the remote way too aggressively. 

“Ugh fine, you’re missing out.” Chuck states and Orange rolls his eyes before lifting Chuck’s legs to maneuver himself onto the couch as well, placing Chuck’s legs down on his lap before taking Trent’s hand again. He laces their fingers together in a silent gesture. No matter what Orange would be there for whatever Trent needed, he isn’t ever letting him go. 

Trent relaxes in the safety of his home and the familiarity of his loved ones. It wasn’t necessarily a bad morning, at least not as bad as it could have been, but he knows all too well how easily that can turn into a bad day, or week. Trent is still so surprised how easily it can turn into a good day, just being here with Chuck, Kris, and Orange, no matter how long it’s been the feeling is unexpected. He turns his head, smiling just at the sight of Orange beside him. Trent leans forward before he really thinks about it to kiss Orange on the cheek. Orange’s surprised face causes Trent to smile wider, he wonders if that’s how he looks every time Orange catches him off guard. 

“Um, thanks. I love you, Orange.” Trent whispers with a sheepish smile. Orange’s whole face brightens as he leans in pressing his lips to Trent’s. 

“I love you, but don’t thank me for it. It’s what you deserve.” Orange rests his forehead against Trent’s hoping he understands. 

“R–right yeah, I uh appreciate that you treat me how I should be?” Trent amends, trying to find the right words. He knows it sounds sorta ridiculous but can’t really bring himself to care at that moment. 

“I appreciate you being with me.” Orange says softly. Before pinching Trent’s ass making him jump. “That too.” 

“Can y’all shut up? I’m tryna watch Gamera protect these fucking children, fuckers. Ow!” Chuck rubs his arm where Orange punched him. Trent laughs behind his hand and accepts an offered oreo from Kris, the deepest feeling of home grounding him like only they can. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally nothing happens in this fic its just chilling but i kinda like writing like that  
> again orange is a horny guy dont know why  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
